


puzzles

by myungjen (sanhamor)



Series: Recovering [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: All of them are patients, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person Limited, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, So many tags, Socky - Freeform, binu - Freeform, do those 2 go together?, dont hate me, ft yoojung and saeron bc i love them, i did this to myself, i have cute plans for this so please like it, ill educate myself on each one, myungjin, poor little dork, random jackson because he fits the image i want, sanha is the main character, subconsciously inspired by the red band society, which means they all have some sort of hosptal-bound illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhamor/pseuds/myungjen
Summary: Sanha was 14 when he got into a car crash."I have a Pair of plea Gia?" he questioned, "What is that?".Sanha saw tears roll down his mom's cheeks, but he didn't know why. He figured he wouldn't be leaving the hospital anytime soon.





	1. Pair of please yeah

Sanha was 14 when he got into a car crash.  
"I have a Pair of plea Gia?" he questioned, "What is that?".  
Sanha saw tears roll down his mom's cheeks, but he didn't know why. He figured he wouldn't be leaving the hospital anytime soon.

"It's okay mom. I'll be fine. I will get over this pair of plea gia in no time. And then I'll back to school before the dance competition next month" he smiled hopefully. He was determined to get over pear- whatever the heck it was that the doctor said- as soon as possible. He couldn't waste his time in this boring room when he could be practicing instead.

His mom leaned over and hugged him, tears still running down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry".

Sanha didn't know what she was sorry for, but he smiled and hugged her back, "For what? I feel fine, mom. You're overreacting about whatever that pair of please yeah is".

"I don't think you'll heal in time for your performance" she grabbed his hand softly before starting to sniffle, "This is all my fault".

He didn't like seeing his mom cry. He would prove her wrong.


	2. do hospitals have room service?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha spent hours on end flipping through the 12 channels on the tv before deciding to let the world (aka the rest of the hospital) know of his existence.

It was noon when he woke up. Sanha pulled the covers up to his chest and started clicking at the remote. The nurses said he'd have his first therapy session around 2pm and Sanha decided to be lazy until then. His first choice of tv show for the day was Spongebob. No one bothered him about the volume or yelled at him for using his phone all the time. He could get definitely used to this.

He was one hour into watching his cartoons when he changed his mind. He hated this. Cartoons were no longer playing; which left him with romance dramas and spanish soap operas (he now knew a curse word in spanish, but he decided he wouldn't use this word until he was feeling rebellious).

Sanha also hated the fact that he had no one to talk to. He was a talkative person and had a lot of complaints with no one to complain to. He had had enough.

He took three deep breaths before pulling the blanket off of himself and leaning to reach the 'assist' button next to his bed before pulling his hand back. He could do this himself.

Sanha used his own force to scoot against the edge of the bed and extend his arm as far as he could; his fingertips brushing against the tire of the wheelchair. He batted at the wheel, slowly inching it closer to the bed until he thought it was close enough. Sanha tried forcing his legs to move with sheer will power- though they wouldn't move more than a few centimeters, so he grabbed his legs with his own hands and put them over the edge of the bed slowly.

He was filled with determination to sit in the wheelchair without any help. He wanted his mom to be proud of him and not feel guilty. He needed to recover as soon as possible.

Sanha gripped the handles on the side of the bed and attempted to hold himself up. He pulled the wheelchair's seat behind him with one arm holding the bed as tight as possible and the other arm insuring the the wheelchair didn't roll away from under him.

He forced his knees to bend as gravity helped him sit in the chair. A firm thump as he collapsed into it, his arms now sore from holding himself up.

He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled. He didn't expect sitting down to be such a difficult task, but he figured its something he had to endure because of that stupid pair of please yeah.

He opened his eyes again. Now he had a new task to deal with. Sanha had no idea how to use a wheelchair. What if he just started rolling down the hallway accidentally and no one could stop him? He pushed that thought aside and tried to remember the doctor's advice. He wished he had actually paid attention instead of playing Tetris.

He pushed the palm of his hands down the wheel and grinned as he realized he was actually moving. He mentally praised his parents for giving him such good genes. He was a genius.

Sanha slowly rolled himself out of his room and looked down both sides of the hallway (his mom always told him to do that when he practiced driving).

He did 'eenie meanie minee mo' in his head and finally decided to go left. He really felt like he was driving a car; he stayed on the right side of the hallway and everything. If he didn't need to use his hands to move, he'd probably be using hand signals too.

Sanha followed the signs leading to the recreation center. They were pretty easy to follow but he was more concerned about the fact that not a single nurse seemed to care that he was just roaming the halls like a delinquent. His mom would be appalled that they'd given him so much freedom. He could probably roll out of the hospital and catch a plane to Mexico (since he now claimed to know some spanish by watching one soap opera). But he figured he wouldn't get very far without money, so he decided against the idea. 

Sanha turned one last time, leaving him in an open room with a vaulted ceiling. He decided he'd admire the architecture later. He had a mission: to make as many friends as possible.

If he was going to be stuck in this hospital, he might as well make it worth his while. His eyes started scanning the room. He had a lot of work to do.

 


	3. what is wrong with this hospital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chapter summaries are never very good, but I am sorry for the delay nonetheless. 
> 
> Sanha decides its best if he never babysits little kids. Also decides its best that he ties himself to his wheelchair from now on.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

His determination to make friends was the only thing that kept him going as he rolled himself right into the middle of a bunch of teens- and then kept rolling until he hit the elementary age children. Like any other skill, taking baby steps was the key to success (or at least that's what he told himself).

"Hello!" he said. "I'm Sanha".

The children's conversation stopped.

He continued, "It's nice to meet you."

The children looked at him with blank faces for a solid minute or two before he decided that he shouldn't bother with little kids. They didn't know anything anyways.

He slowly reversed his wheelchair and steered towards the hallway to look for other people. He decided the library was his next best bet, Why the hospital had a library, he didn't know. Probably for all the kids who had homework. Or perhaps to keep a nice and quiet place away from all the children. He couldn't blame them; those kids are a tough crowd.

 

He continued following the signs once again, desperately trying to find the library as doctors and nurses passed him in both directions, occasionally bumping into him. He decided he should ask for bigger wheels next time. Like a monster truck. Except, like, a monster chair. That'd be cool. 

As he rounded one more corner, he heard a high pitched screaming sound coming from ahead. He covered his ears, wondering what the hecko was happening before a girl ran past him screaming at the top of her lungs before turning into another hallway, the screaming sound slowly decreasing in volume as she got farther away. He let go of his ears and looked around. The doctors seemed not the least bit concerned. Seriously, what is wrong with this hospital?

A few seconds later, some guy came running from the same direction and halted, looking down at Sanha. A leather jacket hung on his shoulders, a pair of skinny jeans, and black slicked back hair that completed the look. The only colorful thing on him was his red belt.

"Hey kid, have you seen my sister? Black hair, black dress... probably screaming and running?" he said.

Sanha was silent until he heard the screaming part and immediately perked up and pointed down the hallway to the left, "Yeah she went tha-".

The brother didn't stick around to hear Sanha finish, just ran off after he pointed.

Sanha sat there for a few seconds and wondered what just happened. He just sighed and rolled himself into the library; it had only been a day of roaming and he had already experienced a lot.

 

He didn't stay upset for long. He put a small smile on his face as he went into the large room. His jaw dropped as he looked all around. Not even the library two blocks from his house had this many books. And certainly not brand new computers lining the walls.  He went farther in, first heading in the direction of the technology.

With the cool stuff in front of him, Sanha forgot his legs didn't really work. He leaned forward, wanting to look at the computers but instead of moving, of course, he fell forward and out of his wheelchair. His face made direct impact with the ground. He groaned, pushing himself up with his arms and trying to get into the wheel.

He was on the verge of tears- not because it hurt but it was just so sudden (he claims)- as he sat on the ground and rubbed his poor, aching face. He sincerely hoped no one saw him. That would not be good for his reputation. He exhaled and rubbed away the tears forming in his eyes before reaching to pull the wheelchair closer to him. 

He attempted to hoist himself up, but the wheelchair gave out under him and started rolling away as he tried to get on.

He tried again, only to have it roll again.

He felt like screaming, much like that girl in the hallway earlier.  

He held himself with one hand on the ground and one on the handle. He was technically on the wheelchair, but not quite sitting. He wouldn't get very far that way. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was a doctor or perhaps the librarian. He felt their presence behind him and only tilted his head to the side, avoiding eye contact, "Hello- um- it seems I'm in a bit of a situation" he chuckled, "Could you help me up?".

He imagined he probably looked like a toddler trying to climb onto a highchair, but the person came from behind to help either way. He felt sturdy hands on his waist starting to pull him upwards and into the chair. Sanha sighed with relief and fixed his posture. 

"Oh my god thank you" he said as he looked up at his savior, "I was in quite the dilem-". His voice halted. His savior had been another teenager- seemingly around the same age. The boy was somewhat muscular and had messy brown hair covering his forehead.

"Wait you're not a doctor" he raised an eyebrow, "you're young and cute" Sanha declared. Then immediately felt embarrassed that such a cool kid had seen him in that situation. Now he would never make friends. That kid would probably go around making fun of him to the other kids and thus Sanha's plan was ruined. All because he got distracted by the library.

However, his words seemed to fluster the other teen, seeing as he bowed quickly and then ran out of the room without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm- who are all these people that are suddenly appearing? Leave your guesses in the comments because im curious who you guys think everyone is.
> 
> I started this not knowing what I wanted to happen and this is such a messy chapter, please forgive me this once im so tired and busy with homework. Ill fix this later. bUT foR nOW- I just wanted to make stuffs (yes stuffS) happen because I didn't want 5 chapters of Sanha rolling his wheelchair around the hospital until he made friends. also my laptop keeps telling me i spelled sanha's name wrong and wants me to change it to shana all the time. 
> 
> xoxo,   
> your favorite, bad-at-writing, (and most unproductive) author and socky shipper.


	4. are there board games here too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sanha pities himself and his computer skills

Sanha watched the boy run out of the library before giving himself a moment to process. He just made a fool of himself in front of that kid that it even caused him to run away, probably disgusted by Sanha's weak and fragile self. He made a mental note to ask his mom for some dumbbells. He had to toughen up so he wasn't put in the same situation. Sanha pouted and ran his hands through his hair.

The only thing Sanha could do now was to keep checking out the cool technology (that he now had a small grudge against, but not that big because they were still 'rad').

He pushed up his sleeves and rolled himself to sit in front of one of them. He looked at it with awe, running his hands over the screen fondly until he heard talking from the front of the library slowly getting closer.

He pulled his hands away from it and pretended to mind his own business as one person came to the computer next to him, still talking on the phone with someone, "I can't believe you had the audacity to go up to that kid. I hate you".

He sounded exasperated. Sanha avoided looking at him. He had already embarassed himself twice today and he did not want to deal with another. "Just because I said they were cute doesn't mean you tell them that i want to kiss them! what the hell kind of nonsense is that?!" the teen rubbed his temples before putting his hand on the side of the computer, the screen slowly lighting up.

Sanha copied the boy- a lightbulb in his head going off as he learned how to turn it on thanks to the loud stranger. He smiled to himself, biting down on his lip to keep himself from having a silly grin on his face.

He watched the screen boot up, attempting to ignore the guy next to him. Sanha was in a daze until the computer loaded to the desktop, then Sanha was stuck.

How did he open the internet? Was there a button? Sanha looked down at the keyboard, the white keys glowing with a light from underneath. None of the buttons said internet.

Sanha had used a computer before but he was the kind of kid to go out and play and jump-rope with neighbors, so he had only used it when the librarian helped him with a research project, and even then she had been the one to start the internet. 

He was staring at the screen blankly when he suddenly heard snapping and then looked up, the boy next to him snapping fingers in front of his face, "hello- are you okay, kid?". Sanha looked at him, "huh?".

"You were like, zoned out, oh god I almost thought you passed out" his eyes widened, "That seriously scared me, are you dehydrated?".

Sanha shyly shook his head no, "I was just focused on my work".

The stranger looked over at Sanha's screen. "You, uh, haven't opened it yet though?".

"I did too! Look, it's on the menu" Sanha sounded offended, "I was just thinking about it in my head before starting; You know, brainstorming".

The boy didn't look convinced, "Alright... Do you want to play a game then? Since you seem to be procrastinating already".

Sanha's eyes lit up and he looked around the library, "Oh! Do they have board games here too? I didn't see them".

"No no no, I mean a video game" he pointed at his own screen, the lights flashing.

Sanha was in awe, "Woah- I-". He quickly stopped talking, "I mean, uh, I'm quite busy". He looked back at his screen and looked for the internet button before smiling. He grabbed at the mouse and moved his cursor to the start button and clicked. The menu popped up on his screen and he jumped, a bit shocked by the sudden pop up.

The boy next to him was chuckling lightly, "By chance, have you- never used a computer?"

"I have!" Sanha's eyebrows furrowed, "I used one like a month ago, I'll have you know".

"Sure" the other laughed. He seemed to pause, "What's your name?"

Sanha tilted his head slightly, "Sanha. Why?"

"Last name?" he asked.

"Yoon?" he said.

"I'm Moon bin" he seemed to ponder, "But- Just call me Bin".

"Bin?" Sanha seemed skeptical, "Alright, Bin. If you don't mind I'd like to do my work now".

"And do you need help opening said work?" he asked.

"Um, I've never used this program before" he said, "I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence as Bin started talking.

"-Woah who's calling me? My mother who has never used a computer before?" he pulled out his his phone and pretended to pick up a call, "Yes mother? You need help opening the internet because you want to play a video game? Yes, I can guide you through it step by step". He forced the corners of his mouth not to form a smile.

Sanha seemed to fall for Bin's trick seeing as he instantly became quiet, he wouldn't want to be loud if he was talking to his mom. 

"Okay, do you see that little blue circle on the start menu? It says Internet. Drag your cursor and click on it twice".

Sanha didnt want to eavesdrop or anything but he smiled happily to himself. Bin was practically giving out information to Sanha on how to open a video game and now he felt sneaky. Bin would never know that Sanha was actually following the directions he gave to his mother. Now he could pretend he had known all along; Bin was truly naive.

"Okay now it should be loading" he continued, "Now that it's opened, clicked on the website url".

Website, what? What button was that? Sanha's eyes dashed along the screen. 

"I said the website url bar. Click on it" Bin repeated.

Sanha wished he had gone to the library more often. Or that his dad had let him use his fancy laptop when he was on business trips. Then he'd be a pro at this already.

"the white bar at the top of the screen!!" he said, "The one that starts with W-W-W".

Bin sounded exasperated with his mother as he looked at Sanha's screen and turned away when Sanha glanced over. Sanha decided that Bin's mother was cool. He didn't know why Bin would yell at his mother just because she didn't know what it was, but she struggled just as much as Sanha did and Sanha was cool which made her cool too, by default. He followed the instructions and clicked on the white bar, waiting for Bin to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment i like hearing feedback (even bad bc then i know how to improve).
> 
> ft. my unnecessary commentary is like sanha's conscience.  
> im like that little voice in his head that tells him "that fire is hot don't put your hand in" but also "i wonder if its actually hot or if the government is trying to keep something from us- maybe i should test it".
> 
> for whoever actually reads my notes, my introducing of the characters is just to give you a sense of trust because i haven't even told you their backstories. You'll probably hate me once you find out the truth of my plans. They're angsty and sad. xoxo, the mischievous author.


	5. what does gg mean? [filler]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User _______ Says: It's beginner's luck   
> User __________ Says: Stop bullying me or I'll report you :^(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a real chapter but i feel like this would happen. This is basically just a filler because i feel bad for not updating and the next chapter will continue as if none of this chapter happened. it just seemed like a fun idea idk asdfghj

Sanha had finally figured out the whole website thing but Moonbin seemed as if he was going to chuck his phone at the window. Apparently his mother was not as technologically advanced as her son.

As soon as Sanha figured out where the search bar was, he instantly looked for online games. He had heard those were fun.

Moonbin was off to the side rubbing his temples, "I thought you said you were going to do work" he sighed. "What does it matter to you if I'm doing my work or if I'm playing games, hm?"

"I guess it doesn't affect me but if you're going to play then at least play something good" he grabbed the mouse, "Here, I'll play a game with you"

Sanha complied reluctantly, "It better be good, Bin. I have high expectations"

"Considering you were just signing up for Poptropica, I don't think your expectations will be that hard to meet"

Sanha sighed and looked around as Moonbin loaded the game and then looked over, "Alright, come up with a username and password. Then go to the local chatroom".

"Like, my real name? Or?" he questioned.

"No no no, don't use your real name. Use something creative" he said, "Mine's Moonbean".

"I don't want them to know my name. I want to be cool... What about PotatoLover?" he asked.

"You're kidding" he said.

"You're right, that's too much personal info. My mom told me to never share that" he said confidently.

Moonbin looked like he was thinking, then proceeded to look over Sanha, "There are other kids at this hospital and they all have cool names so you have to have a good name too".

Sanha pondered, "I've got it!". He typed and entered it quickly.

"What?! What is it?" What did you enter?"

"You'll see" and he proceeded to enter the chat.

Moonbin smiled approvingly and chuckled, "Wheelbound? Not bad" he chuckled, "Though you just gave away that you're in a wheelchair".

"They don't know that! For all they know I'm always in a car... or maybe I like skateboarding!" he gave a smile and looked to the screen again.

"The people in the chat are talking" Moonbin said, "Probably glad for a new user. Say hi to them".

Sanha was happy. This was a much easier way to make friends. He didn't even have to look at them. The internet was truly a magical thing.

Sanha typed away to greet the chat.

Moonbin patted Sanha, "They're starting a Cave Loot. Click accept when the invitation comes onto the screen".

Sanha's eyes widened, "What? I don't know the controls yet. How do I play?".

Moonbin sighed, "Just use the arrows to move. Use the mouse and click where you want to attack" he continued, "I'll teach you the power moves later on".

Sanha nodded and accepted the game invitation.

Sanha's character was instantly thrown into the game. Without armor and weaponless.

**User Wheelbound:** _picked up a stick_

**User KingJ:**   _is attacking_ _the Guardian Troll_

**User Moonbean:** _is attacking the G_ _uardian Troll_

**User Rockyuk:** _is attacking the Guardian Troll_

**User Wheelbound:** _threw their stick at the Guardian Troll_

_**The Guardian Troll ran away...** _

_**The Cave is now unguarded.** _

**User KingJ says:** < did w.b. just... scare the troll away... with a stick? >

**User Wheelbound says:** < I did not even do that I was trying to hit him with it not throw it LOL >

**User Wheelbound:** _picked up a flower_

**User Rockyuk says:**  < ... >

**User Moonbean:**  < ok lets go in the cave >

_**Your crew enters the Cave.** _

_**The Baby Dragon is weeping. Approach?** _

**Crew Leader Rockyuk:** _accepts_

_**The Baby Dragon looks scared. What will you do?- Attack ?- Talk ?- Use Item ?** _

**User Rockyuk says:** < I have the Slayer Sword. I'll attack and u guys use potions? >

**User Moonbean says:** < sounds good im stocked up but w.b. is still noob they cant use potions yet >

**User KingJ says:** < im good >

**User Wheelbound:** < Why don't we talk to it? >

**User Rockyuk says:** < u can try it while we're attacking it kid. see how well that turns out for you >

_**Your crew has decided on Attacking. How will you proceed?  -Attack ?- Talk ?- Use Item ?** _

**User Wheelbound:** _tells the baby dragon a joke_

_**The baby dragon is approaching User Wheelbound.** _

**User Rockyuk:** < attack it before it gets close he can't defend >

**User Wheelbound:** _gave the baby dragon a flower from his pouch._

**_The baby dragon curls up at User Wheelbound's legs._ **

**_User Rockyuk has left the game. Invite back?_ **

**_User KingJ has left the game. Invite back?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this is so so so so late. ;/ ily all. thanks for waiting. lets wait for dream part 02 and hope for their first win ;p ill keep writing until they kill me with their comeback again)
> 
> REMEMBER THIS ISNT A REAL CHAPTER. ITS JUST FILLER THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE SAME SORT OF AU IDK. the next chapter will have nothing to do with this okay okay. Im so sorry im so late but my AP homework hates me and the world is ending so ;/
> 
> User rockyuk and user kingj rage quit lmao


	6. does that mean i can fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after,,,,, literally the longest wait ever,, god im so sorry. School wants me to suffer. THIS IS LITERALLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER BUT IF I WANT TO BE MORE MOTIVATED I HAVE TO QUICKLY MOVE ON TO A DIFFERENT PART. I get writing blocks if it's not interesting enough lmao im so sorry.

Moonbin shot up suddenly from his chair.  
"Listen, kid, How- just how have you not ever learned how to use a computer?!" he yelled.

A librarian popped up out of seemingly thin air and hushed the boys before going back around the corner as quickly as she came.

Sanha's eyes widened, scared by both the yelling and for getting in trouble, though it was just a warning, by the mysterious lady.

He had assumed that Bin had been talking to his mother while explaining the previous guide to the internet. But now that he realized it was just for him, he felt a bit silly and embarrassed.

With the new knowledge that Bin had actually been helping Sanha, and not Bin's dear mother, he felt kind of grateful. Bin had tried to make him feel less embarrassed and thus Sanha was thankful towards him. He felt emotional.

"C-can you show me around the hospital instead?" Sanha asked.

Bin sat back down and tilted his head slightly, "Hm?".

Sanha fidgeted his hands, "I haven't been at the hospital for long.. But I'll end up being here for a while. So I want to make friends or at least know where everything is".

Bin's mouth made a small 'o' shape before he nodded his head, "So you're a newbie here! No wonder you seem like a lost puppy. Don't worry. It's a pretty easy layout once you get the hang of it, but the friend thing will be a bit harder. Everyone tends to keep to themselves".

Sanha pouted but nodded in return, "I wanted to be able to talk to people... I think I'll definitely have to stay here for some time". He looked down at his legs.

"I'll be your friend", Bin said.

The solemn expression changed to a brighter one. Even Bin had an issue trying to stifle a smile in reaction to the sudden twinkle in Sanha's eyes.

"W- will you really?" Sanha asked.

Bin pursed his lips for a second before nodding vigorously, "Yeah, i don't see why not", he held up a finger, "But there's a catch". 

Sanha tilted his head, "Huh? What's it?".

A smile spread wide across Bin's face, "Be my wingman".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS DOESNT FEEL LIKE A GOOD ENOUGH CHAPTER (its like 1 minute of reading) AFTER I DEPRIVED YOU ALL BUT I HOPE THIS WILL SUFFICE.
> 
> leave uh comments,, or uhh hate,,, idk,,, you do you.


End file.
